First Impressions
by ohmyhippogriff
Summary: Some short drabbles about the first time the companions step onto the TARDIS. I've given up on Rose so it's complete now, sorry! R/R!
1. Chapter 1: Amy

**A/N: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters affiliated with that series, unfourtunately for me. All rights to the BBC and Russell T Davies and Steven Moffat, etc. **

Amy had her first panic attack within minutes of entering the doors that led to the ship. She wasn't used to the vast extensive corridors the TARDIS seemed to add hourly. Amy felt her heart start to pound and her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move.

"Are you alright Pond?" the Doctor asked. She tried to nod. Amy knew she hadn't succeeded when the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Come along Pond, it's time to see the bedrooms," he said. Amy started to panic even more. Why was the Doctor trying to get her to the bedroom? She should have told him about Rory. How could she be so stupid?

"You need to lie down Pond, and don't come to the console room until you're all better," he told her while pulling Amy through the doorway. The Doctor tucked her into bed and turned out the light.

"Sleep tight Amy, it'll be better when you wake up," Amy heard the Doctor say before she drifted off into stress-induced sleep.

* * *

Amy woke to strange grunting noises coming from outside her door.

"Hello?" she called out, still a bit groggy.

"Amy! Awake, I see. Come along Pond, we've landed," came the Doctor's voice from the other side. Amy groaned and sat up. Then she remembered everything that had happened in the last few hours. Her eyes widened and she jumped up, opening the door without even changing into proper clothes.

"Where have we landed, exactly?" Amy inquired.

"No idea, but I'm curious to find out. Let's go," he replied impatiently. Amy had one last glance around before running into the console room, heading for the doors. The Doctor followed her, with delight at his new companion's excitement. Maybe Amy would stay for longer than the rest.

**A/N: I'm not sure which character to do next, so if you could maybe leave suggestions in your review, that would be so amazing. They will have had to have been on the TARDIS and I have never seen any Classic Who episodes (sorry). Please review and favourite/follow! **


	2. Chapter 2: Mickey

**A/N: I decided to go back and do Mickey next. Enjoy!**

"But it's bigger on the inside," he gasped. Mickey hadn't expected it to be so misleading. He'd thought that Rose simply squished in with the Doctor and the two snogged while avoiding the console. Now, seeing it, he hoped that they didn't actually snog. And there was definitely enough room for them to avoid each other. He didn't trust the Doctor to not try anything so he scrambled over to Rose's side.

"Like it?" she asked. He shrugged. As long as Rose didn't prefer the Doctor over him, which was most likely. Even if the TARDIS was impressive. The golden light it threw over the room made it glow. The console was only lit enough that you could see it. It was complicated and obviously something only the Doctor could figure out. It was impressive, but not enough so that Mickey was really stunned and awe-struck.

"I thought it'd be a bit more than this," he said, directing it at the Doctor like a blow. It didn't faze the timelord. He'd probably gotten a lot of that from the boyfriends of the girls he'd stolen away. If he'd even let them on the TARDIS.

"It's nice but it's similar to my flat," he tried to sound as if he didn't care but it wasn't convincing. Rose snorted.

"It might be dangerous but at least it's clean," she muttered before turning towards the console and heading for a specific button.

"You're fighting a losing battle there, Rickey," the Doctor whispered in his ear.

"It's Mickey," he replied, irritated that even the Doctor, usually so clueless, could see that. Even if he knew it wasn't a fight he would ever win, he could at least be someone Rose could count on when the Doctor left without her, something Mickey was sure he'd do. Taking one last glance around the TARDIS, Mickey decided to address a more imminent problem.

"Where's the loo?" he asked. The instructions pouring from the Doctor's mouth on how to get there without ruining the TARDIS' good behaviour were long and confusing.

"Alright, I get it," Mickey said. The first instruction had been to go right at the first fork. That couldn't be too hard, could it? Entering the arched doorway that led to the depths of the TARDIS, Mickey looked at the narrow corridors and the first fork. The right passage was blocked by a head. It wasn't human, thank goodness, but it was a robotic head that looked human.

"If you wish to pass, you must answer my question; where is the bedroom?" the head droned.

Mickey looked at it in horror. Was this some sort of sick joke? The Doctor popped his head around the doorway.

"Just ignore it, I'm trying to get it to guard the rooms nothing should ever enter."

Mickey rolled his eyes. A creepy head as a science project. Wasn't that just the Doctor! He sidestepped the head, which murmured something like good day or have fun. Mickey shivered.

"Not a fan of the head?" the Doctor asked.

"Shut it," Mickey replied, "Where's the toilets again?"

"I can see we'll have fun, Ricky," the Doctor sighed.

"It's Mickey."

**A/N: Please review and don't forget to follow or favourite if you liked it! The more positive responses I have, the more likely I am to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Martha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

"This is impossible," Martha said, mouth gaping at the sight.

"Different dimension," the Doctor grinned, "Standard time machine."

"Well then, where are we going to go Doctor?" she asked.

"Wherever you'd like. This is your one trip, you get to choose."

"Somewhere amazing," was her only reply, so he typed the coordinates for Elizabethan England. Somewhere amazing indeed. And the closer to home, the better. Martha, silenced but only temporarily, interrupted his thoughts.

"Doctor, could I have a look around?" Martha asked tentatively. He nodded, distracted by the knobs and buttons.

Martha couldn't believe her luck. She was on a real life alien ship and was on her way to somewhere new, something she'd never seen before. She hoped the Doctor was taking her to another planet, but anywhere in history would do. Even the future was exciting. She walked headfirst into the wall. _Ugh, better pay attention next time,_ she chided herself. She went around the wall, which she could almost swear hadn't been there a few minutes ago. The minute she entered the new room, she nearly fell into a swimming pool. The surrounding bookshelves fell down, smacked by her wind milling arms. Martha frowned. Some of the shelves were knocked down by her arms, but others were too far away to have come anywhere close. She rolled her eyes and turned back the way she'd come only to smack into another new wall. _I give up, exploring is too hard,_ she thought, making her way back to the console room.

"Doctor, your ship is acting really strange, are you sure it's not broken?" she asked.

"New walls where there weren't any before? Swimming pool under your feet? Weird noises? She just misses _her_," the Doctor got all choked up on the last part. Whoever _she_ was, the Doctor's newest friend only hoped that whatever happened to _her_ didn't happen to Martha.

**A/N: I'm not entirely satisfied but I'm not what you'd call Martha's biggest fan, and I didn't really know how to write her. I'm going to leave Rose Tyler until the end, I think, but I don't know whether to try Rory or Donna next. If you could leave a preference in a review, that would be great!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rory

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm on vacation and I haven't gotten the chance to type this up. This is the second to last chapter, next will be Rose. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine.**

* * *

The second he stepped onto the TARDIS, he knew it would be the strangest thing he'd ever see, which was saying something.

He was a nurse at a decent size hospital. He'd seen his fair share of strange things. People who were close to their last breath suddenly recovering, dying patients on life support breathing on their own.

Recovering patients dying in their sleep.

He'd seen a lot of wonderful, beautiful, miracles. He'd also seen a lot of horrible things happen to good people. Rory was good at telling the difference between the two.

This time, he wasn't so sure. A time travelling alien and his machine was an adventure. Whether it was good or not depended on your opinion of adventures.

Rory Williams wasn't generally intrusive. He didn't like knowing too much about someone unless it was absolutely necessary. He considered it necessary when Amy ran off with the crazy traveller and his stupid police box. He'd done his research. The Doctor wasn't as under the radar as he thought.

Rory tracked down Martha Jones, who'd told him about the Doctor, and a man who refused to tell him his name but had educated him on the TARDIS.

"It's another dimension," he said.

The Doctor glared at him, as if he'd said something wrong.

_Oh great, now I'm stuck with a crazy alien who hates me_,Rory thought. This was going to be a long trip.

Even after they got to Venice, he wasn't sure how much he was going to like this. It was bumpy and uncomfortable but it was promising nonetheless. If there was one thing that guaranteed a great adventure, it was promise.


End file.
